Sleepwalking
right|150px|Bringmethehorizon sempiternal cover lg 1.jpg Sleepwalking ist eine Single der Band Bring Me The Horizon von dem Album Sempiternal, veröffendlicht am 4. März 2013. Lyrics |-|Englisch= My secrets are burning a hole through my heart And my bones catch a fever When it cuts you up this deep It's hard to find a way to breathe Your eyes are swallowing me Mirrors start to whisper Shadows start to see My skin's smothering me Help me find a way to breathe Time stood still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking Fell into another hole I dug It's like I'm sleepwalking I'm at the edge of the world Where do I go from here? Do I disappear? Edge of the world Should I sink or swim? Or simply disappear? Your eyes are swallowing me Mirrors start to whisper Shadows start to see My skin's smothering me Help me find a way to breathe Seeing as time stood still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking Fell into another hole I dug It's like I'm sleepwalking Wake up! Take my hand and Give me a reason to start again Wake up! Pull me out and Give me a reason to start again Time stands still (Time stands still) Time stands still (Time stands still) Your eyes are swallowing me Mirrors start to whisper Shadows start to see My skin's smothering me Help me find a way to breathe Time stands still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking Fell into another hole I dug It's like I'm sleepwalking (It's like I'm sleepwalking) (It's like I'm sleepwalking) Time stands still The way it did before It's like I'm sleepwalking |-|Deutsch= Meine Geheimnisse brennen ein Loch in mein Herz Meine Knochen fangen Feuer. Wenn es dich so tief schneidet Ist es schwer einen weg zum Atmen zu finden Deine Augen verschlucken mich Spiegel fangen an zu flüstern Schatten fangen an zu sehen Meine Haut erstickt mich Helf mir, einen weg zum Atmen zu finden Die Zeit stand still Die Weise wie ich es vorher gemacht habe Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Fiel in ein anderes Loch das ich grub Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Ich bin am Rande der Welt Wo gehe ich von hier aus hin? Muss ich untertauchen? Am Rande der Welt Soll ich untergehen oder schwimmen? Oder einfach untertauchen? Deine Augen verschlucken mich Spiegel fangen an zu flüstern Schatten fangen an zu sehen Meine Haut erstickt mich Helf mir, einen weg zum Atmen zu finden Die Zeit stand still Die Weise wie ich es vorher gemacht habe Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Fiel in ein anderes Loch das ich grub Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Wach auf! Nimm meine Hand und gib mir einen Grund wieder anzufangen Wach auf! Zieh mich raus und gib mir einen Grund wieder anzufangen Zeit steht still (Zeit steht still) Zeit steht still (Zeit steht still) Deine Augen verschlucken mich Spiegel fangen an zu flüstern Schatten fangen an zu sehen Meine Haut erstickt mich Helf mir, einen weg zum Atmen zu finden Die Zeit stand still Die Weise wie ich es vorher gemacht habe Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Fiel in ein anderes Loch das ich grub Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Die Zeit stand still Die Weise wie ich es vorher gemacht habe Es ist als ob ich schlafwandle Musikvideo full|center|335 px Kategorie:Singles